


Top Or Bottom

by YeosangLovesBubbles



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Humiliation, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, There's not really smut but there are smut themes I guess, Top Wooyoung, Woosang are the main ship, bottom yeosang, slight angst, the others are here for a little help with the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeosangLovesBubbles/pseuds/YeosangLovesBubbles
Summary: When asked who's the top in the relationship, Yeosang lies and says he is, but little did he know Wooyoung heard him claim to be the top.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 60





	Top Or Bottom

Hongjoong fell back on the couch next to Yeosang and let out a long content sigh. Yeosang smiles at the elder who seems to be at peace. He then looked over to San who was laying down on the floor, he seemed to be resting? Apparently not, because he suddenly said,

"When will they be done? I wanna go home with Yunho and play"

Hongjoong poked his head up and asked

"Play what?"

to which San vulgarly responded with,

"With him, I want him to touch me and-"

"NO!"

Yeosang closed his ears after yelling that, a small tint of pink creeping up his neck and San just stared along with Hongjoong at the dramatic act. But clearly they didn't realize he said no, not because he was dramatic, but because it made him uncomfortable. Yes, acts of intimacy, Yeosang loved, but it was a rather embarrassing topic for him, and he himself had a lot of negative thoughts about his performance, and whether he was allowed to be who he was when he engaged in such acts. But since the two couldn't take an obvious hint, San went back to talking to Hongjoong.

"How's Seonghwa by the way? He seems more like a softie in bed than dominant..."

"No. Don't even say that, he's far from a soft dom, I don't really mind though, he feeds into my size kink."

Suddenly San looked over at Yeosang who was avoiding all eye-contact along with biting his thumb nail.

"What about you Sang? Who's the top?"

Yeosang's eyes widened at the question and just as he was going to change the subject Hongjoong cut in saying,

"Why would you even ask that? It's obviously Yeosang."

"And how would you know? They're both the same height."

"But Yeosang radiates soft dom energy."

While the two continued to fight over whether Yeosang was a dom or not, Yeosang's eyes almost began to water. Because the very thing that made Yeosang have low self-esteem in bed was the fact that both he and Wooyoung were about the same size. San didn't have to worry whether or not he was bugging Yunho with his slim body, Hongjoong certainly not with Seonghwa with his small stature. But Yeosang and Wooyoung were indeed about the same height, and if we were talking dick size, that was just another thing that made him feel rather sad. In truth Yeosang had a huge dick, and he felt like, his submissive nature was all an act. In his head why would he be like this, this height, this size, and have desires of submitting to Wooyoung. And for a while he thought he was a switch but the only thing he could ever top without feeling uncomfortable were pillows when he was desperate and alone.

But all this talk of who was who made him feel so uncomfortable that he didn't know what he was about to say that would change his night.

"Yeah Wooyoung's the bottom"

San and Hongjoong both had their mouths left agape and then moved closer, showing clear signs of an investigation on Yeosang's sex life. San being the more forward person asked him,

"Really? Are you two like soft together? Or do you wreck him?"

"I, I um, I wreck him, yeah."

He heard San and Hongjoong squeal and then heard another person clear their throat. He quickly turned his head and saw Yunho, Seonghwa, and oh, yeah, Wooyoung. Hongjoong ran over to Seonghwa, meanwhile San just rolled on the floor in excitement. Yeosang stayed sitting. Eyes wide. Mouth now dry. All while Wooyoung stared at him with a blank look on his face. Just before Yeosang could get up from the couch on his own, Wooyoung was already pulling him up by his sleeve, not even looking him in the eye. Instead he turned to Seonghwa and said,

"We're gonna get going, have a nice night."

Seonghwa and Yunho waved goodbye as they watched Yeosang and Wooyoung put their shoes back on, none of them exchanging words, just leaving in silence.

It was silent, the car, that normally had Yeosang singing to some of the newest songs while Wooyoung laughed, resting his hand on Yeosang's thigh, as Yeosang danced around in his seat, was silent. No singing. No laughing. No touching. No radio. Instead just silence. Yeosang's eyes started burning a little, feeling bad. Had he made Wooyoung feel inferior? Did he make Wooyoung feel as incompetent in bed as Yeosang often felt? If so, he understood the silence, he wasn't happy with it, but he understood. Who knows how sad he would feel if Wooyoung said Yeosang was the top to his friends. Yeosang would feel like his place as a submissive wasn't right, and that his feelings weren't right, that he himself, as person wasn't right.

When they arrived at their apartment Wooyoung suddenly grabbed Yeosang and pulled him into their bedroom. But now he was smiling. And he pulled Yeosang over to the bed, but instead of pushing him down on it, he sat Yeosang down at the edge. And then Wooyoung went to the top of the bed where the headboard was, leaning back against it and then taking his own shirt off and looked Yeosang in the eye, with a smile that was leaning to the sinister side rather than his normal comforting smile.

"So you top me huh? Is that right Sangie?"

Yeosang just looks down, the build up of tears in his eyes threatening to fall down his face. Then Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang's hand and put it on his own neck. Making sure Yeosang wrapped his fingers around it. And in a taunting way he said,

"C'mon Yeosang, top me. Wreck me like you always do."

Yeosang looks away and removes his hand from Wooyoung's neck slightly shaking a small gasp of air leaving him since he had been holding his breath to stop himself from crying. But Wooyoung goes to take his pants and underwear off, and then slowly spreads his legs and says, "Yeosang, wreck me, please?"

Yeosang lets out a choked sob and then mumbles something, still looking away. A mumble wasn't enough for Wooyoung though.

"What Yeosang" 

and Yeosang lifts his head with a tear streaming down his cheek and whimpers, 

"I can't... Wooyoung I can't"

"You can't put your cock in me?"

Yeosang shakes his head tears streaming down his face then Wooyoung whispered, 

"C'mon baby, destroy me like you said you do." 

Yeosang keeps shaking his head then Wooyoung says in a tone a bully would speak to his victim in, 

"Why? Is your big dick just a useless decoration? You can't do anything with it? You can't wreck me? Is it just useless?" 

Yeosang finally breaks down sobbing repeating the same word 'yes' over and over again each time getting more slurred, and with a smile on his face Wooyoung nods and says, "That's right Yeosang, I'm the top here, not you ok?" Yeosang just nods still looking down and Wooyoung leans forward to kiss him on the head gently, then he looks Yeosang in the eye again with his usual comforting smile and whispers,

"You're mine, Yeosang, ok? You're mine to care for, and I love you so much, my precious little prince."

After Yeosang starts nodding his sobs turning into little hiccups Wooyoung grabs him and flips him so he's underneath him and starts kissing the tears away, small pecks being littered all over Yeosang's face with an abundace of sweet sincere praises. Reassuring Yeosang that Wooyoung loved him for him, Wooyoung loved his personality just the way it is, and Wooyoung loved his body just the way it is, nothing needed to be changed, because as Yeosang is now, is and will always be more than enough in Wooyoung's eyes.


End file.
